Who Said History Doesn't Repeat
by Fletchers-Star-Girl
Summary: One-Shot. Oldie! Contains no names so could be anyone! "A cold had made its way up the inside of her thigh. She moved slightly, turning towards her best friend, the lad sitting next to her. A small smile spread across his face." WARNING; lemon


**Who said History doesn't repeat?**

A cold had made its way up the inside of her thigh. She moved slightly, turning towards her best friend, the lad sitting next to her. A small smile spread across his face. She shock her head, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. Turning back to her work, she could feel his hand on her knee again, making its way back up her thigh. If only he knew what this was doing to her, if only he knew how she felt. Just before his hand could reach any higher, the shrill of the bell filled the room. She quickly packed up her things, walking towards the teachers deck on the far side of the room. Inside she was hoping he would continue on to the next lesson, not waiting back for her. Luckily for her, he slipped quickly out of the classroom.

As soon as the corridors were empty, she walked out of her English class and down the corridor towards her next lesson, science. A hand placed itself firmly over her mouth, pulling her into a dark, claustrophobic cupboard. She heard the door shut and the lock click. She and it –the unidentified person- where locked in this tight cupboard together. A tiny light flickered on and in front of her was stood her best friend. She gasped, only to be silenced by his lips crashing down onto hers. She moaned into the kiss, their tongues in a forceful battle with one and other. His hands, which were one rested on her waist, gracefully moved down her body, until they reached the bottom of her school skirt. Running his hands up her thighs, he brushed a hand against her thong. She gasped; he knew she was wet.

Slowly –painfully slowly– he pulled down her thong, before running a finger over her clitoris. A groan left her lips, as he placed two fingers deep inside of her. She leant her head against the wall as his fingers worked magic deep inside of her. Many of times had she pleasured herself –wishing it was him– and now he finally was, it was better than anything she had ever experienced. He felt her walls contract around his fingers, quickly changing his fingers to his tongue. Within 2minuets, she had pushed his head away. He knew she was near the edge; he smiled knowing he had caused her that pleasure.

She ran her hand down to his school trousers, skilfully undoing the belt, button and zipper in seconds. Finally his hard on was free from the confines of his too tight school trousers. He moaned as her hand ventured into his CK boxers for the first time, feeling her run her hand over the dome. Moving her hand slowly at first, she made a fist around his erect penis, building up a rhythm. Pumping faster she could feel him growing continuously. Quickly she replaced her hand with her mouth, deep-throating him in one go, without gagging. He could tell she had done this before. Before long, he too had pushed her head away, not wanting to empty himself into her mouth.

In a hurried rush, they pulled off the rest if each others clothing. Both stood naked before one another. From his school bag, he produced a condom.

She seductively ripped the green coloured package open with her teeth, before placing it over his erect penis. He lifted her up, cupping her small arse in his large hands, pushing her back up against the wall. Steadily he entered her, waiting for her to adjust to his length, before starting to thrust. A moan left her lips as he started to build up a pace. His lips found her neck, kissing up, along her jaw line before reaching her lips. Their tongues starting another fiery war, as the temperature between them started to rise. Bucking her hips, she increased the pleasure for both of them. He slowly removed one had from her arse, finding her wet clitoris between their sweaty bodies. He knew sheer penetration was not going to pleasure her the best he could. She moaned out, spreading her legs wider letting his move further inside of her.

She moaned his name out one more time, before he hit her spot. This time she screamed his name, never wanting this to end. One…two…three more thrusts and she had cum. The pressure from her tight walls caused him to empty his load into the condom, screaming her name out at the same time.

They fell to the floor, their bodies entwined together, panting to get their breath back. He kissed her lips one last time, before they both re-dressed. Unlocking the door, they looked up and down the corridors, making sure no one was around. Clasping her hand in his, the shrill of the bell once again filled the corridor. Leading her towards canteen –a smile on each face– they could feel everyone gazing at them. Behind them, their science teacher called their names.

"You missed a whole lesson on the reproductive system," the teacher announced, only to have both burst out laughing. "This is not a laughing matter," the teacher continued; to no avail. The teacher walked off, leaving him to plant one last, loving, kiss on her lips, as their tongues entwined. Pushing her into an empty classroom, history was about to repeat itself.


End file.
